


《死对头》-230记得关注漫改哦！

by Ahri1995



Category: ahri - Fandom
Genre: 伍小圆, 凌欧忆
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahri1995/pseuds/Ahri1995





	《死对头》-230记得关注漫改哦！

【微博有一张标记的有颜色的图片哦！去康康！】  
【漫画改编已开始，也在微博连载！爱你们啦】  
凌欧忆静静打量着面前的Omega，他身上的牛奶味淡淡的，不知道是他的信息素味，还是两个孩子留下的奶香。

凌欧忆眸色蓦地一暗，方才叶竹的那些破事瞬间钻上了他的心头。他最近正在易感期，对自己Omega的占有欲更是到了难以忍受的地步。

他慢慢俯下身来，褪下了伍小圆的衣服将他按到了床上。

“诶？！”伍小圆在迷迷糊糊间忽然一抖，紧接着耳朵尖便红了，身下被一柔软潮湿的东西所包裹，他颤栗着小声呻吟，“嗯……”

凌欧忆吞吐着Omega秀气的阴茎，温热的掌心揉弄着下面两颗卵丸，伍小圆粉嫩的双颊中越发滚烫，他忽然向上挺起腰腹，沙哑叫了出来，“啊——”

他射了。

凌欧忆将那些东西咽了下去，又吻上他的唇，伍小圆这才清醒过来，尝到嘴里奇怪的味道，他猛地抬起了眸子，“凌哥哥......干嘛呀？”

凌欧忆的指尖掐住他的乳尖，闻言笑了出来，声音低沉，“干你。”

Omega敏感的乳肉被他拿捏在手里，如同一道电流从那地方蔓延到全身，伍小圆沙哑地哼喘，随着下腹一热，一道温热黏腻的液体随着甬道流了出来。

房间里蔓延开Alpha浓郁的巧克力信息素味，伍小圆贪婪地趴在他怀里嗅，与此同时甜甜的牛奶香味也从他的身上释放出来。

凌欧忆俯身去衔他的乳珠，伍小圆身体一颤失声呻吟，却还觉得不够，挺起上半身往他嘴里送。直到乳尖被他吮吸得红肿起来，他才哽咽着求他轻点。

凌欧忆双手握住他的两瓣臀肉揉捏，上面布满了红色指痕，两人在床上极为默契，不过浅浅几个吻下来，伍小圆下身就湿得如同发了水一样。

凌欧忆在他嫣红的穴口处按了按，就接了一捧的黏液，omega的身体敏感极了，伍小圆握住自己身前挺立的阴茎撸动，用泛红的眼睛看他，发出湿漉漉的邀请。

“凌哥哥......操我。”

进入的过程极为艰难，omega火热的后穴紧得让人头皮发麻，伍小圆“啊啊”叫着，吃下了Alpha粗长火热的阳具。黏液随着挤压流出穴口，被凌欧忆用手接住，尽数涂抹在伍小圆平坦的小腹上。

他去啄omega的唇，嘴角笑意玩味，“明明都已经生过孩子了，怎么还这么紧？”

伍小圆双颊嫣红，眼睫毛扑簌簌地抖，他扳开自己的双腿，方便让Alpha进入得更深些。

“快点......”

凌欧忆笑出声来，猝不及防地加快了动作，那一瞬间伍小圆似乎觉得魂都快被他撞出去了，液体从二人交合的地方流出，又被快速击打荡成白沫。

凌欧忆看着他被情欲熏红的脸，眼里都荡漾着春情，不禁下腹一热，插在伍小圆身体里的东西又胀大一圈。

伍小圆自然感觉到了他的变化，或许是凌欧忆那根捅到了他的敏感处，让他一瞬间软了腰。

凌欧忆被这灭顶的快感折磨得快要失去理智，他一下又一下地狠狠撞击那里，又重重研磨。伍小圆眼前一黑，叫都叫不出来，前端颤抖着吐出一股白浊，好久才缓过神来。

“慢点、凌哥哥！慢点！”

伍小圆带着哭腔求他，凌欧忆粗喘着撞击，不知头冠撞到了哪里，只觉得那地方更加柔软嫩滑，伍小圆忽然哑声尖叫，身体剧烈地颤抖起来。

凌欧忆忽然使坏，伸手握住Omega秀气的阴茎，伍小圆濒临高潮却被掐住命根，眼泪就这样流了出来。他摇着头哭叫，身下湿得一塌糊涂。

“让我、让我射！”

凌欧忆埋头在他胸前，唇舌卷起他挺翘的乳头轻轻舔弄，伍小圆猛地一抖，小腹热流翻滚，大股大股液体从后穴涌出。他长长地呻吟一声，竟然用后穴高潮了。

凌欧忆把他翻了个身，又一个挺腰插了进去，伍小圆哽咽一声，偏头咬住了床单。

这个姿势分明进的更深了些，凌欧忆在他身体里探索，试图插入敏感的生殖腔中。

“不要了、不要了……凌哥哥~不行”

伍小圆哭着求饶，凌欧忆却仍一点点往里面深入，终于他触到了Omega身体里最敏感的那处软肉。

伍小圆眼前阵阵发黑，发出的呻吟都是气声，凌欧忆沉默着顶弄那里，似乎能感受到紧闭的生殖腔已经开了一条小缝，于是他更加卖力，把伍小圆的腿分得更开了些。

生殖腔敏感程度非比寻常，哪里受得了这样莽撞对待，凌欧忆或许是因为易感期烧昏了头脑，才这样不管不顾地让他疼。

“你以后，不许对别的Alpha笑。”

凌欧忆咬住他的耳垂，声音沙哑。

伍小圆哭红了眼，手指无力地在床上乱抓，求饶道，“不要了，嗯啊——太深了，凌哥哥不要！”

这时候讨饶哪里有用，易感期的Alpha什么都听不进去。伍小圆撑起胳膊想要逃离，被凌欧忆发觉后一把握住腰拽回，生殖腔狠狠撞在阳具上，正好让他挤了进去。

伍小圆尖叫一声就要晕过去，趴在床上呜咽着颤抖。

Alpha开始在生殖腔里成结，伍小圆身体抖得不成样子，眼泪都被抖下来，还没来得及作出反应，那边凌欧忆已经动作了起来。

伍小圆随着他的撞击啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪。

太凶了，易感期的Alpha，真的是太凶了。

凌欧忆强忍着滔天的快感将自己抽了出来，咬牙释放在Omega红肿的穴口处，伍小圆几乎昏死过去，连动动手指的力气都没有。

“凌哥哥.......~”

“嘘，好好感受吧。”


End file.
